When You Come Back To Me Again
by Heavy Metal Queen
Summary: Sequel to Fire and Rain. Riddick's POV. Sorry it took so long!


There's a ship out, on the ocean  
  
At the mercy of the sea  
  
It's been tossed about, lost and broken  
  
Wandering aimlessly  
  
And God somehow you know that ship is me  
  
It's been a long time since anybody's looked at me the way she does. At first, I tried to kill it off, ignore it, something. She's so young. So sweet...ahem, getting away from the point. I did everything in my power to turn those eyes cold against me. Nothing worked. No matter how hard I tried to make her hate me, or to even forget about me, she just hung on. That's something about Jack, if she has faith in you, she'd hold on forever, just believing you're waiting around the bend. I gave her two years, I just watched, and waited for her to let go. Finally, when I "died" I thought maybe that was it.  
  
'Cause there's a lighthouse, in the harbor  
  
Shining faithfully  
  
Pouring its light out, across the water  
  
For this sinking soul to see  
  
That someone out there still believes in me  
  
She cried. For the first time since we left that planet, I saw Jack cry. It was fucking awful. Tore me up. I'm a serial killer, and damn near an animal, and the sound of those tears are gonna haunt me for the rest of my days. I watched her argue with her foster parents, trying to justify her need to go to my funeral. I thought for sure that they weren't nuts enough to let her go. But hell, after the speech she gave them, even I was willing to let her go.  
  
On a prayer, in a song  
  
I hear your voice and it keeps me hanging on  
  
Raining down, against the wind  
  
I'm reaching out 'til we reach the circle's end  
  
When you come back to me again  
  
" Please, you gotta let me go! You don't understand! Everything they said about Riddick, they're wrong! He's a good person...I know he is...He came back for us! He tried to save Fry! You know why people are so afraid of him? Because they wont take the time to look and really see *him*. If you weren't afraid of those eyes, then you'd see so much more. Please...I go to sleep at night, hearing him talk. Then I wake up, just thinking I'll see him again...and now...I cant. If you ever expect me to grow up, then you have to let me do this. Let me say good bye. "  
  
There's a moment we all come to  
  
In our own time and our own space  
  
Where all that we've done, we can undo  
  
If our heart's in the right place  
  
After that, shit I didn't even know if I could see her at my "grave". The kid had so much heart; it was just...it hurt. But I knew I had to, for her sake at least. She worked so hard, trying to survive, always waiting for me. Me, of all people, this girl decides to hero worship. Hell, she decides to love me. She thinks I didn't hear her, the day I left her. But I did. I heard every word Jack...  
  
On a prayer, in a song  
  
I hear your voice and it keeps me hanging on  
  
Raining down, against the wind  
  
I'm reaching out 'til we reach the circle's end  
  
When you come back to me again  
  
And again I see my yesterday's in front of me  
  
Unfolding like a mystery  
  
You're changing all that is and used to be  
  
Again. She's crying again. Makes me feel like a real jackass, putting her through this. She looks so fragile, like if the wind blows, she's gonna break into a million tiny little pieces. Wanna talk about irony? She's sitting there, just letting the soft earth sift through her fingers as she tries to deal with all of this, and it starts to rain. Not a little drizzle, we're talking pouring down rain. I cant even hear her sobbing anymore, over the sound of thunder. The storm's getting closer, and pretty soon, all hell's gonna break loose here. And of course, I'm right in the middle of it.  
  
On a prayer, in a song  
  
I hear your voice and it keeps me hanging on  
  
Raining down, against the wind  
  
I'm reaching out 'til we reach the circle's end  
  
When you come back to me again  
  
I wish I knew what made me decide to go to her, but I don't. The Kid's like gravity. Ever since I met her, I just couldnt stay away. Damn, the look in her eyes right now...she looks like she cant decide if she wants to scream, kiss me, or punch me. Right about now, I'd take any of the three, if it would wipe those tears of her face. Guilt was never a problem before this brat came along. Now, I'd be willing to jump through hoops to get this rock off my chest. She looks at me long and hard, for at least five minutes, before she rears back and clocks me clean in the jaw. Then, before I can so much as blink, she's ontop of me, and damn, she's cold and wet, but those lips... " You're a real ass, you know that? " All I can do is nod, as we walk away. That's my girl for ya...  
  
When you come back to me again 


End file.
